


Subtlety

by Harmony_Loves_Tea



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, babies being adorkable, shameless fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmony_Loves_Tea/pseuds/Harmony_Loves_Tea
Summary: Just a little drabble based on my head canon that Carol and Daryl would totally fail at any kind of subtlety when they start a romantic relationship. Season 5 au





	Subtlety

There are two empty seats at the table. Tara scans the room, seeing that everyone is too distracted with their meal to even notice.

It's only when she realizes who is missing that Tara feels her worry dissolve completely, and she goes back to her food with a small smile tugging at her lips.

By now, everyone's learned to remain calm whenever Glenn and Maggie sneak off somewhere together. No one even so much as asks now, when the two of them are gone; Abraham and Rosita exchange a knowing grin, Rick rolls his eyes, Carl chuckles. They all just know (except Eugene, that is.)

"I don't understand. Glenn and his wife have been AWOL for approximately fifteen minutes. Yet no one seems to be showing much concern as to where they – "

"Eugene," Abraham had interrupted him impatiently, "I'm not sure how to put this scientifically for you, but Glenn and Maggie are off having a good romp in the sack. Riding the jolly trolly. Doing the horizontal mambo."

Eugene's expression of both comprehension and bafflement is still enough to make Tara giggle to this day.

And now, it's not only Glenn and Maggie (who sit at Tara's left, chatting quietly amongst themselves).

She looks up when she hears the door slide open, and suppresses a snicker as Carol dubiously walks in (a bright red blush evident on her face) and takes a seat.

She's trying to be subtle, Tara can tell, and it might have worked if it weren't for her tousled hair and disheveled clothes and the fact that her bra strap is still visible despite her rumpled blouse.

Not quite five minutes later, the door opens again, and Daryl steps in with his shirt half unbuttoned and his hair an even bigger mess than usual. He takes a seat next to Carol, and the sight of them – their red faces and disheveled clothes and horrible attempts at subtlety – makes Tara chuckle, which gets both of their attention.

"Smooth," she quips.


End file.
